A Circle Daybreak Halloween
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: A bundle of one-shots about how all the members of Circl Daybreak spend their Halloween night. From trick-or-treating  to complaining about plastic pumpkins, it's all here. Rated T cuz I'm a paranoid person :P


**AN: this is my thank-you gift to YayNessa, for writing me an awesome Maggie/Delos story! You rule, girl! And, thanks times a million! Just to let you know, it'll focus mainly on Jez and Morgead, but the other Daybreaker's will be making an appearance… I hope you all enjoy… :D And, Morgead may seem a little OC. Just warning you, because I want no reviews saying that he is :P**

**Oh, and by the way, this will probably wind up being more than a one-shot. I wanna do the POV's of all the Daybreakers on Halloween XDD**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Why must you do this to me? Why?" Jez Redfern complained, walking behind her soul mate with a plastic pumpkin in hand and dressed up as a _Fifties Girl _with a long, flowing poodle skirt, a pink blouse, and her hair done up by Poppy.

"Because, Halloween means free candy, and free candy is an awesome thing," the dark-haired vampire called Morgead explained, speeding ahead of her in a _Fifties Guy _outfit- mainly because he could wear his leather jacket… and because it matched his soul mate's outfit, of course…

"Okay, I get _that _part, but why do I need to dress-up? And why do I need a plastic pumpkin? I could've gotten a paper bag or something…" she mumbled, not intending for him to hear, but with his sensitive ears, she knew he would.

"You wouldn't get any free candy without a costume. The humans-" that earned him a glare from Jez, seeing as she was half human, and was currently living as one,"- okay, fine, the adults, would think you were weird. You would just look like a teenage stalker of candy. And, the pumpkin was Ash's idea, not mine."

"And you listened to him? _why?_"

"Because he was right; it looks cute."

"You're freaking lucky you're my soul mate," she growled.

"Why would that be?"

"Cause if you weren't, you would be dead."

That made Morgead shut up and start Trick-or-Treating by dragging Jez with him to every house. She stood in the background while he held out his paper bag- which made the redhead pissed that he didn't carry a pumpkin- and collected lots and lots of candy. That's what persuaded Jez to join. The candy. After a half an hour of watching him gather tons and tons of sweets, she decided she wanted some, as well.

It was how most of their night went, her in the back, collecting candy, while Morgead stood in front of her, gathering everything she didn't get. That is… until they met up with their fellow Daybreakers.

Not all of them, just Quinn, dressed as a vampire, cloak, fake fangs over his real ones- which Jez figured had to be uncomfortable- his soul mate Rashel as _Buffy: The Vampire Hunter_, her sister Keller as what Jez figured was a female version of Tarzan with a bunch of cheetah and leopard print, and her soul mate Galen as _Prince Charming_- something the redhead hybrid knew his soul mate made him wear.

The four were at the house Jez and Morgead were just about to go to, and waited at the steps for them while they caught up and got their candy. Then, the group of six headed out.

"Damn, Jez, I didn't expect you of all people to go Trick-or-treating," Quinn said once he saw her50's outfit. Rashel whacked his arm.

"Like you're one to talk. You're known as a rough, tough, merciless vampire, and you're collecting candy? What has the world come to?" she rebuttaled.

His dark eyes glared at her, not giving a response. Galen, the valiant guy that he was- hey, he _is _the prince of shape shifters- decided to turn the conversation by asking the soul mate couple if they met up with any of the other Daybreaker's yet.

"No," Morgead answered, "The others are out, too?"

"Yup. They left a little bit after you dragged her out of the house," Galen answered, pointing to Jez.

"That's why we didn't see them…"

"Yeah. If I'm right, Poppy, James, Hannah, and Thierry are out together. Mary-Lynette, Ash, Maggie, Delos, and Miles are, and so are Gillian, David, Nissa, Thea, Illiana, Winnie, and Eric. Lupe and Nilsson stayed at home to guard the mansion and give out candy," Keller said, gripping her soul mate's hand.

"Cool."

Rashel, the ex-vampire hunter, quickly directed the attention when she pointed out a home decorated to the extreme. Fog covered the lawn, a graveyard was sitting under it, along with giant spiders, and other blown up animals. The dark haired girl smiled widely, her green, cats' eyes glowing happily. "Look!" she said excitedly, "A haunted house! It has to be! Come on, we should go check it out!"

And, the four left at that point, the girls dragging the guys away by their arms. Jez and Morgead refused to go in with them- well, it was mostly Jez, because her vampire soul mate really wanted to go- by saying they wanted to meet up with some others.

Which they did a few minutes later. The pair went to a couple more houses- the hybrid still upset about the pumpkin- before they came across Poppy, who was a pixie- or a fairy, Jez couldn't tell the difference- and James, her soul mate, dressed as _Peter Pan_. Hannah was a cowgirl, and Thierry, who was her vampiric soul mate through out the ages, copied Quinn, and was a vampire. Except Thierry actually has on a black, gelled wig, since his natural hair color was a light blonde.

Poppy waved them all over, bouncing up and down happily, "You really need to check out this house!" she said, pointing to the place the four were just at, "Really! They give out the freaking hugest candy bars _ever_! It's insane! They gave me a _Hershey _bar that has to be at least a foot long!"

James laughed, "I don't think they're that big-"

She cut him off, "Don't spoil my fun, Jamie! They were, and you know it! Maybe not a foot long, but big enough! Gosh!"

He put a hand over his mouth to contain his laughed before answering, "Sorry, Poppy. I didn't mean it." Although, his words were muffled, so everyone had a hard time hearing it. Including Poppy, who thought it was something other than what he said and whacked him with her plastic, green, glow-in-the-dark pumpkin before skipping off to the next house with Hannah at her side. Thierry sighed before following behind them- a hyper Poppy with sugar wasn't a good thing- and James waved before leaving, too, and then it was just Jez and Morgead again…. Who did actually go to the house the hyper vampire said, and got huge candy bars….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Another hour or so passed before they met up with anyone else. This time, it was Gillian, David, Illiana, Winnie, Eric, and Thea. The four girls were dressed up as what they were- witches, just in different colors. Winnie wore spring time colors like pink and green. Gillian wore summer colors such as blue and yellow and orange. Thea wore the fall colors- gold, red, and brown- and Illiana wore the winter shades like white, gray, and pale blues.

Nissa was dressed up as a gothic princess. Her dark hair was pulled up into curly ringlets, and her outfit was black with purple lace. It was a long sleeved shirt, that was actually designed as a bodice with sleeves attached to it and a skirt with said purple lace running down the sides. Her face was decorated with purple lipstick, black eye-shadow and mascara, and eyeliner of different colors.

The boys were each dressed up differently. Eric looked like he was supposed to be a werewolf. He had hair all over his bare arms, and face along with two little ears poking out of his sandy blonde hair and a mask- complete with muzzle, sharp teeth, and all- was on his face, making it difficult to tell that it actually was Eric. The only reason Jez knew it was him was because David's face was fully visible in his rock-star costume that was equipped with a fake guitar- from the game _Guitar Hero-_ and a mullet wig.

Morgead let out a laugh, which caused all six to look their way, "Ha! What are you- a Billy Ray Cyrus clone? I can't believe you put on a mullet!" he exclaimed, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"What? I thought it really completed the costume," David defended.

"We could've told what you were by the guitar and the tights. You didn't need the stupid wig!"

"So you say!"

Winnie leaned over to Jez and whispered, "Is it me, or do they sound really, really gay right now?**(1)**"

"It's not you. I hear it, too."

The witch sighed, "Good." Her eyes cast down to Jez's hands, "What's with the pumpkin?"

"Morgead," The hybrid answered, hoping that would explain it all.

Which it must've, because Winnie just nodded her head and turned back around to watch the argument over the mullet that was _still _taking place.

"All I'm saying is it's stupid!" Morgead shouted, glaring at David.

David was unaffected by the look- for once- when he answered, "And all I'm saying is that it completes the look! You can't have an eighties rock star without the mullet!"

"No, you can. Trust me."

"Bad grammar. It's 'yes, you can'. Not 'no'. The negative cancels out the positive. And, no, you can't!"

"What is this, a grammar lesson? I don't care if it's 'no' or 'yes'. You get the point. And, yes, you can."

"Good grammar this time."

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

Morgead glared one more time at the human boy, before turning around to face his soul mate, "We've gotta get going, Jez." And he gripped her arm, pulling her forward while she waved a small goodbye to the stunned group.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was still glaring at him through narrowed silver-blue eyes. The first two groups she didn't mind leaving- not totally, at least. But, Nissa was someone Jez actually got along with- minus Rashel and Keller, whose soul mates she just had a hard time dealing with (Quinn was too annoying when he hung out with Ash, which was most of the time, and Galen… well, she didn't know him that well so it was awkward)! She was looking forward to spending some time with that girl.

"Why? Why did you need to drag us away?" She hissed at her soul mate through clenched teeth after they collected a bit more candy.

"Are you still on this? Because David was annoying, so I left. Plain and Simple," the vampire answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you better hope that we meet up with them later-"

He cut her off, "Wow. Jez is actually looking forward to meeting someone. I thought the day would never come."

"Bite me."

"Feisty, are we?"

She growled at him like only a wild power, half vampire, half human could. He just smiled lightly and turned around, looking ready to get some more Snickers and Twix Bars. Not that she could blame him on the latter. Twix were amazing! All the gooey caramel…. Yum!

Jez was so focused on her amazing Twix bar that she didn't look where she was going, and wound up crashing into something. Something very hard, and flesh like. Something with light blonde hair, and ever changing eyes glaring down at her. Something that was known as her cousin, Ash Redfern, who was dressed up as.. Well.. She didn't know what. He was in a pea coat, with jeans, and loafers, and a bronze wig-which wasn't on all that well, because Jez could see the blonde hair poking out- with glitter all over every available patch of skin.

"Watch where you're going," he ordered like the five year old Jez felt he was.

"I was, drama queen. What the hell are you dressed as, anyways?"

"Edward Cullen, duh," At his cousin's confused look, he added, "You know, the vamp from the Twilight movies that sparkles."

Jez picked herself up off the ground as she answered, "Oh! You mean the one with that chick who get caught in the love triangle between the fairy vampire dude and the werewolf that isn't really a werewolf, but a shape shifter that got Keller, Galen, and Rashel all pissed off ? **(2)**"

"That's the one."

"Lemme guess, Mary-Lynette's the human chick? What's her name- Becca?"

"Bella, and yep."

"You would know that…"

And, speaking of Ash's said soul mate, she appeared beside him in the next second to see what was holding him up. Like he had said, Mary-Lynette was dressed identically like Bella from the _Twilight _movies. Her brown hair was straightened, and she had colored contacts over her normally electric blue eyes. She was wearing one of the outfits from the movie, with the green bowling shirt and jeans.

Jez's silvery-blue eyes widened, "Wow. Creative. I'm impressed."

Mary smiled, "Thanks. It was Maggie's idea. She knew how much it pissed off the twins, and of course the vampires, so she thought it would be hilarious to dress up as them. That chick has a devious mind… you wouldn't know it, though… but, any way, you should've seen Rashel and Keller's faces! If they could've blown out steam, they would've! Galen was okay with it, which isn't that surprising. But, maybe that was because he was to busy trying to help calm them down…"

Another voice entered the conversation before Jez could answer, "Hey! Guys! What's taking so long! Miles is getting impat- Oh! Hi Jez!"

It was Maggie, one of the more recent members of Circle Daybreak, who had come here with her vampire prince soul mate- and one of Jez's cousins- Delos Redfern, and her brother who was recently transformed into a shape shifter.

She was dressed as devil, with a black dress that had been similar to Nissa's. Except, instead of purple thread, it was red thread and it had no sleeves. Maggie's dress just had a bodice top laced with the blood red thread. And, underneath that- for the part that actually made the outfit look like a dress- was alternating ruffles of red and black. She had on black, knee-high stockings and red heels, and a pointed tail sticking out of the back of her dress, along with the horns in her head- which were glittery- and the pitchfork.

"Yeah! Seriously! What's taking so long? I want candy!" someone else shouted, who turned out to be Miles- dressed up as _Frankenstein- _yelled (something Jez never thought she would see him do) followed by Delos, who was a prince, the perfect costume for him. However, said prince added a few personal touches to his outfit, such as blood spatters all his white shirt, and vampire fangs in his mouth- which Jez couldn't tell if they were real or not.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Really, Miles? Really? You're normally so calm on most days! What is it with you and Halloween bringing out your inner evil!"

"Easy. You don't get free candy everyday- or the chance to dress-up! Why don't you get impatient? It's a fun day, but it's also annoying when someone holds you up!" her brother explained, crossing his arms.

"Ugh. Chill, okay? We - well, Ash- ran into Jez."

"Oh. Hi, Jez." The bird shape shifter waved to the half breed.

"Hey."

Morgead, who had been standing behind his soul mate this whole time- surprisingly doing so quietly- finally spoke up, "You see, Jezebel? I'm not the only one who loves candy. Why do you act so shocked that I like Halloween?"

Mary-Lynette answered for the red head, "Because you act so vicious that we all thought you would think this day was stupid." The others nodded in agreement (even Delos, who would never admit that he thought someone was vicious).

"Well, that's understandable. For you guys, at least. But she's known me my whole life-"

Jez cut him off, " And I've never once seen you go trick-or-treating."

"Really? Huh. Well, I guess I'm going to have to change that from now on…"

The red head glared at the vampire, "What are you saying?"

"That from now on, we're going out every year," he shrugged, smirking at her.

"Hell to the no."

"So you say. We'll just see how it turns out," then, unexpectedly, he gripped her arm and started dragging her away from the group, "We'll see you later! The two of us have some more candy to get!" Morgead called over his shoulder.

Jez glared at him through narrowed eyes- something she's done a lot of this night. But, and she would _never_ admit to this, she actually did have some fun. Spending time with Morgead alone- which she didn't get to do often, what with being a Wild Power and all- meeting up with the other Daybreakers, and getting free candy. That made a pretty good night.

Maybe she wouldn't mind doing this every year…

**AN: You know what's sad? Delos is one of my favorite characters, and I didn't give him a single line :~( that sucks… But, any how, please review! Let me know what you think of the story! And if you want me to continue. **

**That button needs some lovin'! XD**

**(1): NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE GAY! I love you guys! :D **

**(2): No offense to twilight loves, either. I'm just not a big fan of the books…**


End file.
